Lazos rotos
by Alejandra.a
Summary: Los lazos que unieron sus vidas se habían roto, cada uno tomó su rumbo, pero el destino es engañoso y sabio, volverán a verse, sus miradas volverán a unirse, solo el destino sabe si aquellos lazos se unirán nuevamente.


Hace mucho tiempo, años ya, prometí esta pequeña historia a una amiga. Ella ha esperado con paciencia, mi falta de inspiración. Al fin llegó y pude escribir esta primera parte. Son tres capítulos cortos, que espero ella disfrute. Este es el primero.

_Para Deni, una de las lucecitas de mi vida.  
_

**"Ojos Azules"**

Apretó el acelerador a fondo, rápidamente las luces en los faroles se volvieron borrosas, el viento cálido de verano se colaba furioso por las ventanas del auto. Apretó fuertemente las manos al manubrio, el cuero se tensaba entre su suave piel. La música continuaba retumbando en sus oídos y las lágrimas se perdían con el viento. La carretera estaba vacía, miro el velocímetro, sonrió y pronto su sonrisa se tornó una carcajada. Reía producto de la catarsis que la envolvía en ese momento, reía porque las lágrimas ya no bastaban, reía porque no valía la pena seguir llorando.

No supo cuánto tiempo manejó o que camino siguió, detuvo el auto y observó. Estaba en un lugar rural, a sus costado izquierdo se extendía un campo, una plantación de manzanas, al derecho solo pastizales, colinas que a la luz del día debían ser verdes, entonces lo supo, estaba ahí.

Puso en marcha el motor, y doblo hacia la izquierda. El trayecto no era largo, su corazón comenzó a bombear fuertemente, los nervios la invadieron… habían pasado diez largos años.

_Miro aquellos ojos azules, ojos de niño, profundos como el mar, desolados, idos. Todo era dolor, cada respiro dolía como la daga más filosa enterrándose en el pecho, desgarrando la carne, destruyendo la vida. Observó aquellos ojos azules hasta que ellos se percataron de los suyos, y no le devolvieron más que una vida lejana que se escapaba de sus seres y comprendió que después de tanta muerte y destrucción, nada sería lo mismo nuevamente y que los sueños ya se convertían en polvo y ceniza. Comprendió que sus caminos se separarían, que ambos continuarían sus vidas separados y que aquel amor adolescente, aquel amor que sentía su corazón no bastaba para reparar los daños, no bastaba para superar aquel viaje que los separaría. Ella se iría y él no, ella buscaría su familia y él intentaría que la suya no se hundiera en el dolor. Fue en ese minuto en el cual ella comprendió que debía marcharse, dejar aquellos ojos azules, abandonar lo que la vida no quería darle._

Diez años, largos, buenos, malos. Se había demorado tres en encontrar a sus padres, y luego le tomó largos meses destruir su vida nuevamente. Fue un despertar doloroso, ambos no entendía, tres años de sueños, vidas mescladas, les tomó largo tiempo asimilar y compaginar sus vidas. Ella sufría, pero no se arrepentía, prefería mil veces tenerlos vivos que muertos a manos de aquellos monstruos. Fueron cuatro largos años, en los que no recibió más carta que las de su mejor amigo, Harry, o las de Ginny. Siempre pendientes de ella, pero de los ojos azules, esos se perdieron en el tiempo. Ella decidió quedarse ahí, en Australia, recomenzar, buscar el camino de su vida.

Miró la estructura y sonrió, inestable como siempre. Decidió quedarse ahí, observando de lejos su vida pasada. Era tarde por la noche, pero las luces aún estaban encendidas, se imaginó a Molly y Arthur tomando un té en la cocina, a Harry y Ginny riendo divertidos. Se imaginó a Ron… Ronald… el recuerdo de aquel beso la hizo temblar.

En Australia comenzó una nueva vida, un nuevo trabajo, muggle, y después de mucho tiempo una relación. Adam había resultado ser un buen hombre, pero no el de su vida. Y con el tiempo la relación fue enfriándose entre los recuerdos de miradas azules y besos inocentes. El dolor de lo perdido la embargó fuertemente y luego de semanas la vida se encargó de devolverla a su tierra natal. Fue entonces cuando todo colapsó nuevamente y el deseo irresistible de ver a los que fueron suyos se apodero de su ser racional. Fue entonces que después de 2 años de volver que había decidido ver nuevamente sus rostros, comunicarles que estaba ahí y fue entonces cuando lo vio…

_Era aún temprano, el sol de verano se negaba darle paso a la luna. Ella caminaba de prisa entre la gente, esperanzada en que la tintorería siguiese abierta, fue entonces en que un pequeño pelirrojo pasó corriendo delante de ella, una voz de hombre que lo llamaba, una voz que ella lograba reconocer, aun con el cambio propio de la edad. Alzó la vista y lo vio, alto y más robusto, con barba cubriendo su rostro, un par de bolsas en las manos y los mismos ojos azules. Él pasó apresurado, tratando de alcanzar al pequeño, pasó sin notarla y tras él iba ella, sonriendo, la reconocía, era Luna..._

Suspiró, su corazón deseaba entrar, oler el aroma a tarta de melaza, volver a ser adolescente, vivir al fin la vida que perdió. Pero se contuvo, siguió observando la madriguera con el corazón apretado, hirviendo en ganas de correr y volver a cruzar aquella puerta. Paso un buen tiempo, la embargaban sensaciones arrebatadoras, deseaba intensamente verlo. Pero su ser racional lo impedía, él había rehecho su vida, nada podría cambiar eso.

Estaba tan ensimismada en pensamientos, la lucha interna, perdida en sueños rotos, en decisiones dolorosas, que no se percató de su presencia hasta que lo escuchó.

-¿Necesita ayuda? ¿Está perdida?- preguntó la misma voz de hace dos años.

Su corazón se detuvo, sus manos se tensaron nuevamente en el volante, para no temblar…

-¿Señorita? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Ronald…-susurró y volteó su rostro, azul y castaño se unieron luego de tantos años y el mundo se derrumbó a su alrededor.

-Hermione…


End file.
